


I love you alway and forever

by Madelinesarah



Category: Car Share - Fandom
Genre: Banjogate, F/M, Fix-It, Peter Kay - Freeform, Sian Gibson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madelinesarah/pseuds/Madelinesarah
Summary: My idea of how John and Kayleigh's relationship will develop into what we all want to see. This is part one of I'm not sure how may at the moment I will start right again after I have finished my A level exams in just under two weeks





	I love you alway and forever

John pulled up outside Kayleigh's house as he did every morning at his usually time, today felt different though a wash of nerves overtook him as his heart began to pound and the palms of his has became sticky with sweat. He waited a minute and as there was no sign of Kayleigh he beeped his horn lightly to let her know he was there as he assumed she just hadn't realised. This made Steve (who was out as usual tinkering with his bike) jump, he obviously hadn't realised John was there. He stood up and walked towards the window of johns car, which he had already wound down in anticipation. "Hello mate" he said in his usual chipper way, "I wasn't expecting you today" he said slightly confused. "Why not?" John replied with the same sense of confusion. "Because Kayleigh's already gone" he stated "she left about half an hour ago , she said something about you having an early morning meeting that meant you couldn't pick her up." "I said no such thing" John said angrily. "Oh sorry mate" Steve replied followed by a pause, "you know shes not be her usual self ever since you dropped her off on Friday" he went on to say. "I didn't drop her off on Friday" john mumbled. "Didn't you?" Steve begun, "why not?" "We had a bit of an argument" john answered. "Oh really" Steve said. "What about?" He continued. "She told me she loved me" john admitted "and I didn't reply. "Oh" john sighed in realisation " you do love her though, don't you?" Steve questioned. "You know I do" john uttered wishfully. "Well then tell her" Steve ordered "it's too late now Steve" john said sounding defeated. "I had my chance and I blew it." "It's not john she love you I can tell, I've never known her so unhappy as she's been this weekend and I've never seen her happier than when she's with you. That smile you see on her face every morning as she walks out of the house to meet you, your the only person she smiles like that at, and that giggle the one she does when ever you speak, I'd never heard that before she met you. She loves you john more than you even know and if you let that go your mad. That's not the kind of thing that comes around every day." John knew Steve's words were true but he just didn't see how he was going to tell her. "If only it were that simple" John replied. "It's only more complicated if you make it so, John. You love her and she loves you, pure and simple." John looked up sharply at those words that he recognised from the CD Kayleigh had given him and how happy the though of her made him. Steve smiled, knowing what those words meant to John, he used deliberately just to see his reactions and it was exactly what Steve had expected. He knew Kayleigh's feelings for John and John had just inadvertently confirmed he felt exactly the same. I'd better go Steve sorry or else I'll be late for work" John said as he put his car into gear and pulled away from the end of the driveway.

John drove the rest of the way to work in silence. He at one point had switched the radio on only to be met with Gabrielle Alpin's please don't say you love me. The words "please don't say you love me, cause I might not say it back." Came billowing out of the speakers at the front of his car. He quickly switched the radio off as tears began to blur his vision of the road in front of him. With her words and Steve's on repeat in his head he drove the rest of the way to work slowly and slightly distracted, thinking about how much he had messed up his chance at happiness last time, and how much easier it would be to keep away than to risk doing it again. 

Elsie grabbed Kayleigh's arm as she walked through the staff entrance as she did every morning. "I heard that dedication from John, Friday night on the radio. It was so sweet." She whispered trying to be as discrete as possible. "What dedication? Kayleigh questioned clearly confused. "The one about not putting Kayleigh in the corner, you know, like that film you like." Elsie prompted expecting Kayleigh to realise what she was talking about. "Dirty Dancing?" Kayleigh queried. "That's it" Elsie replied "I didn't hear any dedication though" Kayleigh continued with the same confused tone. " you must have done" Elsie assured her. "It must have been about half past five, weren't you on your way home with him at that time. He said he was stuck in grid lock so I just assumed he must have been with you. "It must have been after I got out of the car" Kayleigh said to herself quietly. "You got out of his car before you got home?" Elsie questioned. "Yeah we had an argument about our relationship. I told him I loved him and he didn't reply so I got out of his car." Kayleigh explained. "Well it looks like he did reply in his own special way" Elsie said with a sympathetic look on her face. "Yeah" Kayleigh agreed thoughtfully. "What are you going to do?" Elsie questioned "I don't know Elsie, you know I love him but I can't rely on him. When he knew I was going to miss his little radio message why didn't he just tell me how he felt? I can't carry on waiting for him to make up his mind I need someone who I can depend on." "Who are you trying to convince?" Elsie asked "I know you love him and I am sure he loves you and you can't turn your nose up at that, I've told you before he's a keeper and you need to win him round and hold onto that man, you'll only regret it if you don't" Kayleigh knew Elsie's words made sense but she just wasn't sure she could put herself through that again. "I better go" she said to Elsie, now I haven't got john as my ally on management, I'd better not be late or I might get the sack." Kayleigh uttered as she scurried off.

Kayleigh had been thinking about what Elsie had said and what john had done all day. As she walked out the staff entrance she noticed John's car parked in his usual space. She though for a moment and decided she had to bite the bullet and confront him about what Elsie had said. 

John walked out of work at five o'clock on the dot as he did every evening. He begun to walk towards his car but stopped suddenly when he realised Kayleigh was stood by the side of it. Not like she usually did though, next to the passenger side door ready to get in, but leaning again the drivers door with her back to the car looking right at him. She smiled slightly as she saw him coming towards her. Her smile was sadder than usual though not like the normal smile he saw, as he came to meet her for the everyday commit home. "Elsie told me what you did" Kayleigh said a slight wobble in her voice caused partly by her nerves and partly by how awkward the situation had just become. "What I did?" John asked, he had decided to play ignorant although he was sure he had a good idea what she was talking about. "The text you sent into the radio!" Kayleigh replied her voice now fuelled more by anger than nerves. "Oh that" John confirmed. "Why didn't you just tell me how you felt John, you said yourself you couldn't understand why Patrick Swayze felt the need to talk in riddles?" Kayleigh questioned clearly confused by the scenario she found herself in. "You know why" John whimpered a definite sense of fear residing in his voice. "What was the worst that could have happened John?" Kayleigh asked concerned about the reply she was about to receive. John answered as his eyes filled with tears"You not feeling the same Kayleigh, that would have been the worst thing, that and me loosing you because of it. I just thought it was safer not to tell you and to carry on as we were, than to tell you and risk loosing you. I couldn't bear that." "But you nearly lost me over it anyway" Kayleigh responded quickly. "I know" John sighed "and for that Kayleigh, I am sorry. But believe me what I said in that text was true at the time and it still is" "well tell me then" Kayleigh pleaded. "What?" John questioned. "Tell me John, for once in your life tell me how you feel." Kayleigh said this more loudly this time and with a hint of desperation. "I...I..." John stuttered. "See you can't say it John, can you? Because you can't admit it to yourself, and until you can admit to yourself how you feel how can you admit it to me? And until you do John there is not chance for me and you, not really. This has to be it john, I can't keep doing this, I've told you before I haven't got time to waste and waiting for you is killing me from the inside out John. I just can do this anymore I'm sorry but this has to be goodbye. Kayleigh's voice became wobbly again as though she was about to cry. She turned quickly and began to march in the opposite direction. 

"I love you" John yelled after her, his words abrupt and strong and followed by a sharp intake of breath. Kayleigh stopped dead "You what?" she replied and she turned to face him as a tear rolled down he face. "I love you" John repeated much more softly this time with obvious affection in his voice. "I love you too" Kayleigh whispered "always and forever, like that night in the car after the party" a small grin now spread across her face. John took her dainty hands in his and looked deep into her eyes. "I never want to live another day without you Kayleigh Kitson" he uttered adoringly. "You don't have to" she replied in the same devoted tone. Her lips puckered and John bent down to meet them with his own. He kissed her softly as he held her waist tightly and pulled her in close. After a minute or two as they pulled away slightly Kayleigh wrapped her arms firmly around Johns neck drawing him into a loving hug, a hug that represented the safety and security she now felt knowing she had found the one, the man of her dreams, the man she planned to settle down with and spend the rest of her life beside.


End file.
